2 Years Later
by Mine Nako Mina Neko
Summary: 2 tahun berlalu setelah kami berpisah, dan akhirnya 2 tahun kemudian kami bersatu kembali (Summary macam apa ini *yaoming face*)


Disclaimer:

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

2 Years Later by Iwasaki Minako

Warning: OOC, TYPO, CERITANYA MEMBINGUNGKAN, ALUR MAJU MUNDUR CANTIK, ONESHOOT, dll.

Fanfic ini buatan Mine sendiri, tanpa copas dari ini itu, dan ide ini (alias dari otak yang IQnya sangat kecil (sfx: krik krik) maksud Mine yang sedang-sedang saja~~ *nyanyi gaje* *dibully readers*) Mine tuang ke dalam fanfic sederhana ini. Silahkan membaca ya guys, sekali lagi Mine katakan padamu readers sekalian.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ ^-^

* * *

Menurut ia, musim gugur ini merupakan musim terburuk baginya. Entah apa yang ada didalam hatinya mengingat seseorang yang ia sangat dicintainya pergi begitu saja. Membiarkan ia berlarut-larut dalam kesedihannya. Sebut saja ia adalah pewaris klan Hyuuga, Hyuuga Hinata namanya, si gadis berambut indigo sepunggung.

Baginya ini sudah 2 tahun lamanya sang kekasih tidak memberi kabar lagi pada Hinata. Dan juga sudah 2 tahun tak bersama lagi sejak Naruto memutuskan secara sepihak. Dan 2 tahun lamanya Naruto meninggalkan Hinata sendiri di Jepang. Daridulu Hinata menyukai Naruto sejak mereka sama-sama masuk di sebuah sekolah dasar di Konoha. Dan dari situ juga Hinata cinta pandangan pertama padanya. Seiring berjalan waktu mereka terus bersekolah ditempat yang sama sampai di bangku kuliah sekalipun. Hanya saja mereka berdua berbeda fakultas, Hinata di fakultas hukum dan Naruto di fakultas bisnis manajemen. Oke kita lupakan saja ini. Kita balik lagi ke kehidupan Hinata. Hinata masih meringkuk di dalam kamar, bekas mata airnya masih membekas di pipi chubbynya. Gadis itu tidak terima dengan apa yang terjadi pada kekasihnya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(FLASHBACK ON)

Setelah perayaan wisuda, Naruto mengajak Hinata ke tempat pertama kali mereka jadian. Setelah itu Naruto pun menatap Hinata lekat, mata safirnya menangkap mata lavender kekasihnya seolah bertanya apa yang terjadi. Setelah keheningan yang cukup lama, barulah Naruto memegang bahu Hinata dan membuka mulutnya.

"Hinata... aku sebenarnya ingin memberitahu sesuatu padamu" tutur pria itu pelan. "Apa itu, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata.

"Kita akhiri saja hubungan ini... sebenarnya aku sudah punya calon istri di Amerika" jawab Naruto. Mendengar jawaban dari pria kuning membuat jantung Hinata serasa berhenti untuk berdetak.

"Ke-kenapa berkata seperti itu, Naruto-kun? Hiks.. jawablah!" Hinata pun terisak. Naruto pun masih memegang bahu kekasih yang sejujurnya ia sangat mencintainya lalu memeluknya erat.

"Orang tuaku memaksaku menikah dengan gadis disana. Padahal aku sangat ingin mempertahankan hubungan ini dan memperkenalkan padamu ke orang tuaku, Hinata-chan" lirih pria tan tersebut sambil menitikkan airmatanya.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata-chan. Sungguh aku minta maaf. Aku memang pecundang yang tak bisa mempertahankanmu" lanjutnya. Lalu Naruto pun melepaskan pelukannya lalu pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih menangis.

(FLASHBACK OFF)

* * *

(Ditempat lain)

Seorang pria berambut pirang terang tengah duduk di kursi tahta kebangaannya. Ia menekuk kedua tangannya, menompang kepalanya yang terasa pusing baginya. Kalian pasti tau siapa dia, yups dialah Uzumaki Naruto.

Entah apa yang membuat pria tampan ini merasa pekerjaannya menjadi candu bagi diri pria itu, bisa dibilang Workaholic. Kini pria itu berubah status dari suami Nakagawa Shion (yang sekarang menjadi mantan istri tunggal Namikaze) sekarang menjadi duda. Tentu saja sejak menikah Naruto tidak memperlakukan Shion khusus sebagai istrinya, dan beberapa bulan kemudian mereka pun akhirnya bercerai. Shion kembali ke tempat keluarganya, sedangkan Naruto kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Dan akhir-akhir ini Naruto sering melamun, saat meeting dengan kolega-kolega lain maupun ia berkutat dengan kontrak kerjasama. Dan hanya ada satu hal yang membuat dia seperti ini, kalau bukan kekasih yang ia campakkan dulu, Hyuuga Hinata. Naruto sangat merindukan gadisnya, ah bukan mantan kekasihnya. Seperti menanyakan kabarnya dan sebagainya.

Namun ia takut Hinata akan menjauhi dirinya sama seperti ia menjauhi Hinata. Memikirnya membuat Naruto pusing tujuh keliling, memikirkan untuk ia kembali pada wanita yang sungguh dicintainya dan membawanya ke dalam pelukan.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Hinata menjalani rutinitasnya sebagai pegawai di sebuah kantor menteri hukum di Konoha. Penampilan luarnya sangat bersih, rapi, dan cantik, namun tidak dengan hati dan pikirannya, bisa dibilang kacau. Teman satu kantornya, gadis berambut merah muda aka Haruno Sakura yang melihat kacaunya Hinata merasa iba langsung menghampiri gadis indigo.

"Hinata, apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Sakura khawatir.

Hinata pun menoleh ke arah Sakura "A-ano.. aku tidak apa-apa, Sakura-chan" tuturnya sambil menampilkan senyum kecilnya.

"Hei.. jangan berbohonglah, aku sudah tau. Kau masih memikirkan Naruto kan?" Sakura menatap Hinata dengan perasaan kasihan.

Lalu Hinata pun menunduk lalu mengangguk sekali.

"Aku tau kamu masih mencintainya kan. Setelah pulang kerja nanti, aku akan bawa kau ke cafe sekalian merilekskan dirimu" tawar Sakura.

"Emm.. ba-baiklah, terima kasih Sakura-chan" jawab Hinata.

"Hei kita ini kan sahabat dari SMP kau tau, ayo kita lanjutkan pekerjaan kita" kata Sakura lalu ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Hinata pun langsung duduk dikursinya lalu mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan kantornya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di suatu bandara, terlihat seorang pria tinggi nan tampan turun dari pesawat yang menerbangkannya dari Amerika ke Jepang, sang angin pun ingin bermain dengan helai rambut pirangnya, membuat karisma seorang direktur Namikaze Corp menjadi terlihat. Sang pria pirang pun pergi menuju ke mobil yang sudah disiapkan diluar bandara sambil menggeret koper. Sang supir pribadi yang melihat tuannya pun membungkukkan badan lalu membukakan pintu belakang mobil dan sang tuan pun masuk ke dalam mobil dan menutupnya. Sedangkan sang supir pribadi pun bergegas masuk ke dalam mobil bagian depan dan melajukan mobil dengan kecepatan sedang. Sang tuan akan pria pirang pun mengeluarkan foto berukuran sedang dari kantong celananya. Ia pun mengusap pelan foto itu dan bergumam pelan.

"Hinata, aku merindukanmu"

* * *

Menurutmu kalau sudah selesai dari pekerjaan yang melelahkan, kau akan langsung pulang ke rumah bukan. Berbeda dengan kedua wanita karir yang berbeda warna rambut, merah muda dan indigo, Sakura dan Hinata, mereka sedang menikmati minuman yang dipesan beberapa menit yang lalu. Minuman yang dipesan Sakura, strawberry smoothies, isinya sudah tersisa sedikit. Sedangkan Hinata, grape smoothiesnya belum ada berkurang sedikitpun.

"Hei.. sudahlah memikirkan Naruto terus, itu akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri" nasehat Sakura dengan tatapan jengkel.

"Aku tak bisa, Sakura-chan. Aku sudah terlanjur mencintainya. Sampai kapanpun aku akan tetap menunggunya" kata Hinata sambil memutar jari telunjuknya di ujung gelasnya.

"Ayolah Hinata. Kau kan sudah tau dia sudah punya istri disana. Jangan berharap terlalu banyak padanya" gertak Sakura.

"Hah.. ayo kita pulang saja. Ini sudah mau malam, bisa-bisa Sasuke-kun marah padaku dan diintrogasi" ucap Sakura dan langsung menarik Hinata keluar dari cafe.

"He-hei.. jangan cepat-cepat dong, Sakura-chan" ucap Hinata yang masih ditarik Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mereka meninggalkan cafe, mereka memutuskan pulang ke rumah dan berhubung arah rumah mereka sama. Tetapi langkah kaki mereka berhenti ketika melihat seorang pria tinggi berdiri di depan rumah Hinata. Mereka pun berjalan mendekati pria itu, dan tiba-tiba pria itu menoleh ke samping lalu menatap Hinata lalu berlari memeluknya. Dan yang dipeluk pun terkejut.

"Hinata... aku merindukanmu, sangat sangat merindukanmu" paraunya.

"Na-naruto-kun..." setelah mengucapkan nama itu, Hinata meneteskan airmata.

Naruto pun melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat Hinata menangis lalu ia mengusap airmata yang meleleh di pipi gadis itu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Hinata-chan?" tanyanya.

Yang ditanya pun terdiam membatu, tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Naruto, membuat pria tan itu bingung.

"Sayang, kau kenapa?" ia mulai cemas dan khawatir dengan mantan kekasihnya. Lavender milik Hinata pun menatap tajam kedua bola mata safir milik pria itu.

"Kenapa kau kembali lagi ke kehidupanku?!" ucap gadis itu dengan emosi yang cukup meledak.

Melihat Hinata yang sudah marah membuat Naruto maupun Sakura tercengang dengan perubahan gadis indigo itu.

"Kau sudah mencampakkanku, meninggalkanku, dan sekarang kau mengatakan kau rindu padaku? Basi tau gak!" Hinata pun mendorong Naruto dan membuka pintu lalu menutup pintu dengan keras.

Sakura pun menghampiri Naruto dengan perasaan marah. "Sekarang kau puas kan? Inilah balasanmu karena kau sudah menyakitinya. Aku takkan mau berteman denganmu lagi" ucap Sakura pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di depan rumah Hinata.

Naruto seharusnya tau, seharusnya ia juga mengerti, dan seharusnya ia berpikir bahwa Hinata tak mau menerima dirinya kembali. Akhirnya ia pun menyerah dan kembali ke apartemen yang dekat dengan komplek rumah Hinata.

* * *

(Beberapa minggu kemudian)

Di hari minggu, Sakura dan Hinata sedang duduk di pekarangan halaman rumah Hinata.

"Hinata.. aku heran pada Naruto-baka kenapa dia terus mendatangimu. Tapi ya aku kasihan juga sama dia deh. Mungkin dia masih mencintaimu" ucap Sakura.

"Sakura-chan.. a-aku.. aku tak tau apa aku bi-bisa menerimanya lagi t-tapi dia sudah punya i-istri" cicit Hinata.

"Siapa bilang si dobe masih sama istrinya?" ucap seseorang dari belakang mereka. Mereka pun terkejut.

"Eh tau darimana sih, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn, dobe yang cerita padaku. Dia bilang dia sudah bercerai dengan Shion setahun yang lalu" jawab Sasuke.

"Kok dia gak bilang padaku sih?" gerutu Sakura.

A-apa itu benar, Sasuke-nii?" tanya Hinata. Hinata berharap apa yang dikatakan kakak sepupunya itu benar.

"Hn, bisa dibilang begitu. Lebih baik kita temui dia sekarang. Sekaligus kau ungkapkan saja padanya, Hinata. Niichan percaya padamu" ucap pria raven tersebut.

"Iya Hinata, mungkin saja dia masih mengharapkanmu" ucap gadis bubblegum sambil menyemangati Hinata. Hinata pun menganggukan kepala.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di bandara, terlihat pria bersurai kuning duduk di waiting room menunggu pesawat pribadinya yang akan membawanya kembali ke Amerika. Menurutnya, ia tak bisa memperjuangkan cintanya lagi karena sang gadis tak mau dia kembali lagi ke kehidupannya. Mungkin ini yang disebut karma.

Saat dia baru saja berdiri, tiba-tiba seseorang memeluk pria itu dari belakang. Dan pria kuning pun terkejut mengira si pemeluk dirinya adalah gadis yang ia cintai.

"Hiks.. Naruto-kun.. j-jangan pergi.." ucap gadis yang masih memeluknya.

Naruto pun memegang kedua tangan gadis mungil itu lalu melepaskannya. Dan benar saja, saat ia mulai membalikkan badan dan melihat wajah gadis yang sedang menangis, Naruto langsung memeluknya. Dan gadis itupun membalas pelukannya.

"Hiks.. a-aku sudah tau s-semuanya, Naruto-kun.. ma-maafin aku.." ucap Hinata lirih.

"Sudahlah, tak apa Hinata-chan. Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf karena aku tak dapat memperjuangkanmu. Aku dengan bodohnya meninggalkanmu sendirian disini. Aku dengan bodohnya menikah dengan gadis pilihan orang tuaku. Aku dengan bodohnya masih memikirkanmu disaat aku sudah berstatus suaminya Shion. Tapi Shion tau aku masih mencintaimu dan dia memutuskan bercerai denganku. Setelah orang tuaku tau aku bercerai dengan Shion, mereka langsung marah. Aku mengatakan bahwa aku salah, aku masih mencintai seseorang di Jepang, yaitu kamu Hyuuga Hinata. Kupikir mereka akan tambah marah lagi setelah itu, tapi mereka mengatakanku bodoh dan Kaa-san bilang apapun pilihanku harus diperjuangkan dan dipertahankan. Sekarang aku sadar bahwa aku masih sayang padamu, Hinata-chan" ucap Naruto panjang-lebar sambil mengelus rambut halus gadisnya.

"A-aku maafin se-semua kesalahan Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata tulus.

Setelah mereka mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing, akhirnya mereka melepas pelukan. Naruto pun memegang kedua tangan Hinata dan berjongkok layaknya seperti orang yang mau melamar. Sedangkan yang menonton, si wanita bubblegum tersenyum lebar, sedangkan si pria raven pun tersenyum tipis tau apa yang akan dilakukan sahabat sekaligus rival hidupnya.

"Hinata-chan, will you marry me?" lamar sang pria kuning.

Hinata pun langsung menganggukkan kepala "Y-yes, I will" jawab Hinata malu-malu.

Sakura pun bertepuk tangan lalu memeluk Hinata.

"Selamat ya Hinata" ucap Sakura senang.

"I-iya Sakura-chan.. k-kau adalah kakakku yang terbaik" ucap Hinata sambil membalas pelukan.

"Hn selamat dobe. Setelah ini kau harus jaga dia terus. Aku tak mau melihat sepupuku menangis lagi gara-gara kau" ucap Sasuke sambil memberi deathglare pada rivalnya.

"He he he jangan beri tatapan seperti itu teme. Aku akan jaga Hinata selalu" ucap Naruto sambil menampilkan cengiran khasnya.

-THE END-

* * *

Note: Yah Mine senang akhirnya selesai juga. Biar Mine perbaiki kata2nya tetap aja ada yang aneh (mungkin saja). Epilognya pastilah Happy Ending ^-^ meskipun agak aneh lagi (aku rasa -,-)

Kalo ada yang mau sequelnya, yah aku coba sebisa mungkin akan kubuat.

Gomen kalo FF ini agak membingungkan, Mine aja tambah bingung *ditabok sandal* Segitu aja sih pidatoku hari ini (?)

Oh ya soal FFN MBIS, gomen ne Kitsune, Taka, ma Neko udah pindah haluan (?)

Tambahan lagi nih, tadi Mine lupa edit lagi jadi Mine hapus dulu baru dibaikin lagi ^-^

Ingat ya, yang asli hanya aku, Iwasaki Minako aka Mine, bukan Himeka lagi

Apabila ada kesalahan, mohon dimaafkan. Karena otak Mine rada2 nyadat '3'

Kalo suka dengan cerita ini, mohon review. Karena review sangat berharga untuk Mine, yah bisa dibilang meningkatkan kualitas dalam hal membuat FFN ala Mine.

Sekian dan terima gaji, jaa~~~~~~~ *lari secepat kilat*

Sign,

岩崎 美奈子 (マイヌ)


End file.
